


the Wrong Man

by readinggirl1989



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gwen Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys follows Gwen to the office to confront her about her affair with Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Wrong Man

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood does not belong to me, etc...

Rhys ducked behind a sandwich sign as Gwen looked around the Plass before entering a tourist shop. 'What was she doing there? Is that where she and the bastard meet up? I thought she was headed to work?' Rhys waited about five minutes for her to come back out. When there was no movement, he gave up on waiting to see the two together and headed into the shop.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Once they did, he was surprised by what he saw. There was a young man in a suit behind the counter but no one else was there and there was no back door that he could see. 'Where had the blasted woman gone?' “Hey mate. You see a bird come in here? About so high, long dark hair, gap tooth smile.” Rhys asked, indicating Gwen's height with his hand.

“May I inquire why you're looking fir the woman?” young suit guy asked. 'Yeah I suppose I look like a right stalker.' Rhys nodded, “Sure mate. She's my girlfriend. And I’m pretty sure she's cheating on me. I was just trying to catch her with the bastard before confronting her.”

“Gwen is down in our 'offices' Mr. Williams, with the rest of our team. I could call her up here for you if you'd like?” the boy offered, surprising Rhys. 'I suppose Special Ops could have a tourist shop as a front. Makes as much sense as anything else I guess.'

“How about you just send the bastard up here instead.?” Rhys asked angrily. The boy nodded, tapping the phone thing in his ear that Rhys hadn't noticed, “Owen could you-” “Owen? Who's Owen? I wanted Jack!” Rhys interrupted. 'How many guys has she been sleeping with behind my back?'

Young suit guy's eyes widened, “Never-mind Owen. Jack, could you come up to the tourist office please.””That's harassment sir.” “Now or I'll put you on decaff. You have a guest.” “Mr. Rhys Williams sir.” “Yes, Gwen's Rhys.” “Hold on sir, I'll ask.” The boy turned back to face him, “Would you like Gwen to come up with him Mr. Williams?” Rhys shook his head, off kilter from what he'd heard of their conversation. 'Had they been flirting?'

Lost in thought, Rhys didn't hear anything until the wall opened up and Jack stepped out. Looking him over, Rhys could see why see'd be attracted, he just couldn't understand Gwen actually following through and cheating on him.

“Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to finally meet you.” Jack said, offering his hand. Rhys stepped forward and shook it. 'This is not happening the way I pictured it.' “What brings you to out door?”

“Gwen. I want you to stop sleeping with her.” Rhys answered, dazed and no longer certain that Jack was the bastard he was looking for.

Jack and the boy exchanged a look, Jack shaking his head. The boy's face relaxing when Rhys hadn't even realized he was tense. “I'm afraid you're mistaken Rhys. Gwen and 'I' are not having an affair.” Jack reassured him, but stressing the I slightly. Rhys almost didn't notice, “You aren't? I was so sure! Every-time she mentions you she gets a gooey look that belongs on twelve year old with a a crush.”

“Can you keep a secret Rhys? I have my own relationship. One that I’m quite happy about.” Jack explained, at Rhys' nod, putting his hand over young suit guy's.

“Is it this Owen fellow then? I know there's someone so just tell me.” Rhys asked, resigned to their answer.

“I'm sorry Rhys.” Jack said, nodding. “I had high hopes for the two of you. Normal relationships don't usually exist in this job. I thought that since the two of you were already together, that it might actually work out for one of us. A real life outside this job, I mean.”

“Yeah, alright mate. Sorry for storming your base. And thanks for telling me the truth.” Rhys apologized, resolve stiffening his spine. 'We're going to have a serious talk when she gets home. And there's no way i'm giving up my apartment, she's going to have to find a place of her own.'

Rhys gave a half-hearted wave in good-bye, off to find some boxes. Something made him turn back at the last second, Jack and the boy were leaning into each other. 'God, Gwen never looked at me like that. Guess I should've known, huh.' “I love you Ianto. There's never going to be anyone else. Just you.” Jack whispered loudly. The boy, Ianto, smiled and kissed him.

Rhys left them to their happiness. He had a life to pack up, some things were just unforgivable.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of character I know but cheaters suck. Gwen should not have gotten away with it in my opinion. Plus, I love Jack and Ianto together :)


End file.
